Party for one
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: When you drink alone in your room to the point you've become so wasted you can't stand, you need help! Maybe you don't see it, But a certain host just may...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my twisted ideas!**

* * *

Courtney was back at the playa des losers. It's where she's been for the past week since the show ended and she was forced to stay with these people until they're contracts ended, which would be in about two weeks.

Everyone else was off partying and hanging out with the people they betrayed and pretended they all liked each other, But not Courtney, She refused to hang out with any of them. Trent tried to get her to go on a picnic with him yesterday but she blew him off and Harold asked her to do something but before he could even finish his sentence she slammed the door in his face.

She could honestly say she was over the whole Duncan and Gwen thing, They both apologized to her and she actually forgave them off camera, however she wasn't ready to date just yet and she really had no interest in hanging out with any of these people and just wanted to be left alone. As an apology gift to Courtney, Duncan brought her over a case of beer, He knew she liked to drink and if she was going to stay in her room anyway she might as well do something she enjoyed.

Courtney started slamming beer after beer until her whole pack was gone and she felt like she was going to throw up. She found herself finding everything funny including the time on her clock which read 3:27am and it looked like the 3 was rocking back and forth which only made her laugh even more until the point where she walked into the nightstand by her bed causing her to fall and hit the floor which of course only made her laugh harder.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Courtney drunkenly stumbled to the door and flung it open to find Justin standing at the door glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked her "You do have people who are in the room next to you trying to sleep! AKA me!"

"What's your point?" Courtney laughed and swayed from side to side

"The point is that it is 3:30 in the morning!" Justin raised his voice a bit "Are you drinking?"

"Duh" Courtney drunkenly laughed "I hate you all so I had my own party..."

"How did you even get booze in here?" Justin yawned "Geoff tried earlier and got his ass kicked by Chef..."

"Look Justin" Courtney rolled her eyes and laughed "Just because I'm having a really great time and you aren't does not mean I'm going to let you ruin my fun!"

Courtney slammed the door in his face and went back to laughing to herself and drinking more beer. She was thinking about seeing her friends when she got home, How she missed them! They would be surprised to see her drinking habits, Courtney didn't have this habit before she left for Total Drama it was something she picked up in season 1 when Trent and Duncan would get wasted in the woods when the camera was off and she caught them heading to the woods one night and invited herself and she's been drinking ever since.

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Courtney's thoughts were interrupted by more obnoxious knocking on her door. Rolling her eyes Courtney assumed it was just Justin again telling her to be quiet so she flung the door open ready to tell him off yet again.

"Listen here Pretty boy!" Courtney drunkenly opened her door "I'm going to be quie-"

"Hello Courtney" Chris smirked at her leaning against her door "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Because this is the playa des losers and you decided to check up on everyone?" Courtney laughed "Or you're just a perv"

"I'm just here to check on you" Chris sighed in annoyance "I heard you've been drinking..."

"Justin!" Courtney angrily yelled "He snitched didn't he?!"

"Yes, yes he did" Chris couldn't help but smirk at the drunken Courtney in front of him "Would you like to tell me how you managed to obtain beer?"

"I don't have beer" Courtney laughed and almost lost her balance

"Then why do you have cans all over the floor?" Chris asked her rolling his eyes "Do you know how much trouble I can get into for this?"

"They aren't mine" Courtney lied "Duncan came over and drank a bunch of this stuff!"

"So you're telling me that you and your ex got drunk together in your room?" Chris smirked at her

"Exactly!" Courtney agreed laughing

"So, you just admitted you have been drinking?" Chris laughed at her "You look like shit too, Did you puke in your hair? That is really nasty"

"I don't drink!" Courtney laughed and fell on her bed "That would be a horrible thing to do because I'm only 16 years old"

"You do realize that I can see the beer cans all over the room, right?" Chris smirked at her "I can smell the beer on you that you spilled on your clothes and you aren't acting like an uptight bitch like usual so I'm about 95% sure you are wasted"

"Oh..." was all Courtney managed to say now just realizing that she did have beer cans all over.

"Do you realize how bad this could be?" Chris sighed in annoyance at her "I could lose my job! You can get fined for underage drinking on national TV and I can't keep covering for you guys!"

"This is the first time I've done this!" Courtney sobbed trying to get herself out of trouble.

"Don't lie to me" Chris sighed "You think I didn't see you and Duncan along with Trent drinking at the campfire in season 1? The camera's catch everything! I've seen you get wasted so many times on this show! This is crossing the line though!"

"Don't yell at me!" Courtney cried to Chris "Everyone here has gotten drunk before! Why are you just taking this out on me?!"

"Because you're the only one who made it this obvious!" Chris yelled at her "If you want a beer or two, I don't care! but when you get so wasted that other people in the next room can hear you then it becomes my problem!"

Courtney was about to respond when she ended up throwing up instead completely throwing up on Chris.

"Nice..." Chris glared at her and grabbed Courtney by her arm and made sure nobody was around and took her to his room quickly.

"Why did you bring me to your room?" Courtney laughed more "Are we going to like...Do it?"

"No, were not" Chris told her "I'm going to change my shirt that you ever so kindly threw up on! You are going to stay here until you sober up!"

"Screw that!" Courtney laughed "I'm going to go hang out with Izzy! I bet she could have a good idea! I feel amazing right now! I just wanna stay awake and do something fun!"

"You seriously have an alcohol problem" Chris told her "Do you realize that?! When did it get this bad? When Duncan cheated?"

"We're still friends!" Courtney insisted as she found herself on Chris's bed "You have really cool ceiling tiles...Did they always spin and glow in the dark?"

"Courtney, They don't spin or glow" Chris looked up at his Ceiling tiles and looked at the laughing girl "Don't look at the ceiling! It'll just make you puke"

"Okay!" Courtney just laughed "Did I ever tell you why I signed up for this show?"

"You wanted the money?" Chris asked her

"No, I joined the show because I thought you were hot" Courtney smiled dumbly at him "I thought to myself, my god...If I could just get in that guys bed just once I could really win this game!"

"Okay then..." Chris felt awkward "I'm running you some tub water, It should be ready now, Go and clean yourself up! I'm going to go and clean your mess up"

"When you come back you won't look right?" Courtney laughed "Because that would be a horrible and wrong thing to do!"

"I won't look" Chris smirked to himself "Try not to drown yourself while I'm gone"

"Okay!" Courtney pranced off to the bathroom in Chris's room, Walking into the door itself on her way there.

* * *

Courtney managed to take a bath and not drown herself and that's when she realized she had nothing to wear at all and decided she would just wear the towel out of the bathroom. Chris was sitting on the bed when she was done, Courtney being way too drunk to even care how she looked just laughed and smiled.

"Here" Chris handed her a bottle of water "This should help you sober up"

"Thanks" Courtney laughed "I'm not that drunk though"

"Just drink it..." Chris sighed and held up his hand "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Who cares?" Courtney laughed and guessed "Like...7"

"When did this drinking problem of yours get so out of hand?" Chris asked her

"When my life shot to hell" Courtney told him "Which would be around season 2..."

"You're still young" Chris told her "You have plenty of time! Forget this show!"

"Forget it?" Courtney drunkenly asked him "Are you sure you haven't been drinking? You can't expect me to quit! This show is my life!"

"If it upsets you that much you need to quit" Chris told her "The game isn't worth it!"

"I should have never came here" Courtney cried "I should have never signed up for this! I never wanted heartbreak and betrayal! I never asked for any of this!"

"Then leave" Chris told her "Go back home"

"I'm tired" Courtney leaned on him "Can I stay here? You have a nice bed..."

"Are you changing the subject?" Chris asked her

"Maybe" Courtney smirked "Just let me stay here and forget about everything..."

"Okay" Chris told her

"Seriously?" Courtney asked him

"Yeah" Chris told her "Tomorrow you'll be sober and then I want you to look at yourself and I want you to go home and don't regret it"

"Okay..." Courtney laid in the bed and sighed realizing he was right.

* * *

The next morning Courtney woke up and realized she had no clue where she was and why she was wearing a towel. Glancing around the room she finally found herself a clock and the time was 8:18am. Courtney saw next to the clock was a note with her name on it and opened it up.

_Courtney, _

_You were wasted last night, I took really good care of you and didn't take advantage of you at all even though you did offer. I cleaned your mess up too! I highly doubt you'll remember any of this but enclosed in this letter is a plane ticket that will take you home, I want you to go back home and not regret it at all, You played an amazing game for 3 seasons be proud of yourself and go home, go back to school and sober up! As much of an asshole as I am, I don't want to see your habit get worse, I think it would be best if you took a break from Duncan, Total Drama and competitions in general. _

_Chris. _

Courtney had no memory of anything that happened last night but she grabbed the note and ticket and sighed as she walked down the hallway to her room still in nothing but a towel.

"What are you doing?" Duncan caught her walking to her room

"Going back to my room" Courtney told him

"Don't you have a bathroom in your room?" Duncan asked her

"Yeah" Courtney told him "I'm going to head back to my room, I gotta pack, I'll catch you around"

"Pack?" Duncan asked her "Where are you going?"

"Home" Courtney hugged him as she went back to her room and changed into her regular clothes and smiled as she looked in the mirror at herself and started packing her things to leave.

* * *

**I can honestly say I don't even know why I wrote this? I am puzzled with the things I even come up with! Chris was decent in this and Courtney was having drinking issues due to stress? If anyone can think of a moral to this story then let me know! I just opened a word doc and this came to me! I hope you enjoyed it. At least nobody was a douchebag in this story! That's a first for me. **


End file.
